Darkness Reversed
by Remo Con
Summary: AU to the extreme. Dumbledore and the Order have caused the world to fall apart around them...but their children still believe them to be good. Only Voldemort and the rebellion can save the world, but to do that they need one boy's help. Some future slash
1. Default Chapter

_Note: There are just a few things you need to know about his universe before starting. Dumbledore is EVIL, Voldemort is GOOD. If this bothers you, don't read it. Second, James Potter is ALIVE, and Lily is MISSING. Just one more thing: what does the word broke suggest to you?_

**PROLOGUE**

Draco Malfoy dodged the curses thrown at him, jumping behind the dead tree. Beyond the broken down stone wall stood members of the Order, laughing.

"Come out, boy," Arthur Weasly said loftily, his voice ringing out in darkened sky. Draco tensed, knowing he was caught. If he tried to run, he could not escape their on coming curses in the wide field of dead grass. The last leaf fell from the tree and he caught it in his right hand. It had given in just like he had and thrown itself to death. Gently he laid it down beside the tree. Perhaps this was a sign that there was hope for him. Taking a deep breath, hand clenched around his wand, Draco came out from behind the tree.

"Come and get me," the 16-year-old challenged, raising his wand. The three older men smiled cruelly. Arthur Weasly, Sirius Black, and James Potter were Dumbledore's best men. Draco never had a chance, but he did get in a few good curses. Sirius ended up with a large gash across his forehead.

Once they were sure he was unconscious the three walked over and James picked him up, flinging him like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Arthur snorted disdainfully.

"I don't see why we couldn't kill me," Weasly said spitting at the dead tree.

"Because Dumbledore said he might be useful," Sirius said irritably, wiping the blood away from his eyes.

"I can't think of how this runt could be useful," Arthur muttered, casting a dark glance at Sirius.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, does it?" James snapped. "Come on, Dumbledore want him before morning." The three headed back to where they had placed a portkey to Grimmwauld. 

**CHAPTER 1**

"They've taken him," Severus reported grimly. Voldemort's eyes hardened. 

"I feared as much," he said heavily.

"Oh Draco," Hermione whispered. "I told you not to go. I warned you."

"So Malfoy was taken?" Harry snarled. "Good. The bastard got what he deserved. My dad will make sure of it."

"Shut up!" Severus hissed.

"You still don't understand, Harry," Hermione said desperately

"Don't talk to me," Harry said coldly. Hermione turned away as if he had slapped her, but of course he couldn't have because he was tied to a chair. After his capture, the teenage Potter had proven to be just like his father, thus posing a threat to Voldemort and his followers. All four of them, Harry included, were in Riddle Manor's living room. A fire crackled in the fireplace, warming up to the chilled air. Ever since Dumbledore's take over, everything had become cold, cold and lifeless. Warmth was cherished among the resistance, but the Order used it lavishly, just as they wasted light, which was equally if not more precious.

"Sir, do you wish me to contact Lucius?" Severus asked with difficulty. Lucius was Severus's best friend and Draco was like the son he never had. He was not looking forward to telling Lucius his soon had been captured, everyone in the resistance knew capture meant torture and almost certain death. Voldemort knew his follower's pain so he replied," I could do it, if you wish."

"No," Severus shook his head. "I should."

"Be strong," Voldemort put his hand on Severus's shoulder. Their eyes met and Severus nodded, then he was gone to Malfoy Manor.

"You think you're being noble, don't you?" Harry said suddenly, sounding harsh. "You think you're saving the wizarding world. Well, keep telling yourself that, 'cause no one else believes it. You're evil, you're murderers, and you are proud of that. Dumbledore will stop you, he will make sure you pay."

"I know you're upset, Harry," Voldemort said, looking at his young captive. "But you need to hear the truth."

"No," harry spat. "I refuse to be brainwashed by you, I won't!"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said sadly. "Why are you being so difficult? I'm your best friend, don't you trust me?"

"You are no friend of mine," Harry said coldly, spitting at her.

"Perhaps we should let him cool down," Voldemort said quietly. Hermione nodded, looking at Harry meaningfully, then left with Voldemort.

* * * * * * * * * At Grimmwauld Place * * * * * * * * *

Draco was slowly slipping into consciousness when he felt a cool compress being placed onto his head. Groggily, he cracked open an eye and saw two red-haired look-alike males.

"Hey mate," one said. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Draco managed to say before beginning to cough. The second young man held his head and forced a potion into his mouth. He spluttered and swallowed, nearly choking in the process.

"Thanks," he said weakly as the potion took effect. Then he remembered where he was and all the suspicion and mistrust that he had gained over his short lifetime returned.

"Whyare youme?" Draco struggled to say.

"Take it easy mate," the first twin said. "We're not entirely sure what they hit you with. Don't want any unpleasant surprises, now do you?" Draco stared at him. It seemed that these two actually _wanted_ to help him. But why

One of the twins held up a card: it was a joker.

"No," Draco gasped.

"Yes," the one with the card said. "I'm George, and this is Fred. We're-"

"The joker," Draco said disbelieving as his condition would allow. They nodded.

"And as the rebel's spy," Fred said quietly. "We couldn't let one of the best agents die."

"Now get some sleep," George instructed. "We'll be back later." And they left quietly as Draco drifted off to sleep, too much going through his mind to process.

* * * * * * * * * *

Percy waited impatiently in the shadows of the house. If Fred and George didn't hurry up, he could be spotted and he didn't need that for a problem. He waited a few more minutes and was ready to leave when they came up one both sides of him.

"Well?" Percy demanded quietly.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Fred reported grimly. Percy scowled deeper, clenching his hands. Percy could still remember Fudge warning him about Dumbledore's plan to take over, but Fudge was dead now and Percy wished he had listened sooner (_next chapter this will be explained betterpromise, other things too, but for now just get the general idea of what is happening_).

"We're not sure what spells hit him," George continued, his eyes dark. "So it's difficult to help him."

"Will you be able to?" Percy asked seriously.

"We think so," Fred replied. "But we'll need sometime."

"How long?" questioned Percy.

"A month," George said, sighing.

"All right," Percy said. "I'll go tell the allegiance and be back at the end of the week to help." The allegiance was the code name for Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Good luck," George said. Percy nodded and apparated to Riddle Manor. Fred and George heard someone coming up to the front door and they knew soon Draco would be questioned. In other wordstortured.


	2. Chapter 2

****

CHAPTER 2:

"Who took him," Lucius asked, his eyes closed to hold back tears. Draco was all he had left since James Potter had killed Narcissa during the first wave of battles during Dumbledore's take over. Severus knew what Lucius was going through and he knew his answer would not help.

"Arthur Weasly, Sirius Black…and James Potter," Severus finished softly.

"Damn them," Lucius said, clenching his hands. "Damn them!"

"We'll get him back," Severus said firmly.

"Like we got your son back, Severus?" Lucius asked quietly. Severus felt as if he had been punched in the gut, all the air in his lungs left and he felt the familiar pain gripping his heart. Lucius looked at him, miserable.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Lucius said. "I- I went too far."

"It's all right," Severus replied in a low tone, starting to breathe again. "But you're wrong. I don't have a son- James Potter does." A long and dead silence filled the room.

RIDDLE MANOR

"Sir, the joker is taking care of Draco, but a month is required for a full recovery," Percy reported. Voldemort, Hermione, Barty Crouch, and the Lestranges listened carefully.

"But, will he last a month?" Crouch wanted to know. "I don't want to sound pessimistic, but no one has ever been captured by the Order and survived…at least remained _undamaged._" A shudder went around the group though he had tried to say it gently.

"One has," Voldemort said slowly. "And it is possible that he will be our greatest asset, if we can convince him of the truth."

"Please don't try," Bellatrix Lestrange said quietly. "It's not worth it."

"Have a little faith, Bella," Voldemort requested, instead of retorting that it was not her place to say what was worth trying or not.

"You'll just end up hurting Sev more," Bella said angrily. "After all he's done for you, is that how you repay him? By bringing him more heartache and opening up all his old wounds? If so, you're no better than Dumbledore." Everyone gasped at her bold words and it was Percy, not Voldemort, who responded.

"Never say that!" The 21-year-old Weasly hissed, his eyes glinting madly. "Nothing could ever compare to what Dumbledore's done, you're just upset because you care so much about your brother!"

"How did you know?" Bellatrix whispered, her voice wavering uncertainly and with grief. "I've never told anyone, not even Severus himself."

"I didn't, Fudge did," Percy answered in a calmer tone.

__

Flashback

"Lord Snape and his wife passed away yesterday," Percy told his superior, Cornelius Fudge. "Leaving their estate and fortune to their only son and heir, Severus Snape, Hogwarts resident potions master. He was their only child."

"No, he wasn't," Fudge said absentmindedly, flipping through the file Percy handed him. "They had a daughter too, but she was put up for adoption. Her name's Bellatrix Lestrange since her marriage." Percy gaped at the minister of magic. Fudge turned a delicate shade of red.

"You never heard that, boy," Fudge warned. Percy nodded. Who would he ever tell anyway?"

__

End Flashback

"I'm sorry," Percy said, sounding genuinely upset, though perhaps it was more over breaking a promise to Fudge than anything else. "I should have kept my mouth shut." Bellatrix managed a small smile.

"It's okay," she said. "I knew people would find out someday."

"What matters now," Hermione said firmly, startling everyone, as she had been so quiet before. "Is Harry and Draco."

"You're right," Voldemort said. "We need to start devising a way to get Draco out of there…and a way to get Harry to believe us."

Grimwauld

"Are you ready to talk, boy?" Sirius snarled. Draco moaned in reply, every inch of his body hurt. Even if he wanted to talk there was no way he could. When spells hadn't broken him, the torturers, Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Arthur, had resorted to muggle abuse. Remus held a knife, now glistening with Draco's blood while the teen's body slowly turned red, covered in its own blood. Sirius had decided to go back farther and time and had produced a whip, one with, however, little bits of barbed wire and such sticking out of it. Many of the cuts on Draco's body were very deep, having been sliced over and over. Arthur, not wanting to completely dice the prisoner up had opted to use to fist and feet, punching and kicking him in the most painful places as the other two took time to clean their weapons.

Blood was pouring out of Draco's back and chest, along with his arms and neck. His eyes were turning black, his nose was bloody and broken and a tooth had fallen out. Before beginning, Sirius and Remus had tied him up to the ceiling, taking rough rope and tying tight around his wrists and then tying the other end to the bar they had attached to the ceiling long ago for purposes such as these. On his ankles was a heavy chain that made it impossible to move. He hung limply, wishing for the pain to stop, hoping to black out, wishing he could wake up and find that this was just a horrible dream.

"Answer me!" Sirius demanded, lashing out. Draco stifled a cry, he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't! "Where is the rebellion hiding?" Sirius hit him again.

"He's not going to answer now, Sirius," Remus said coolly. "We should stop before we kill him. I have a feeling he'll be more willing to talk tomorrow." Sirius let out a cruel laugh.

"You're right, Remus," Sirius said, grinning viciously. "They always scream so much better the second time."

"Boy, I almost feel sorry for you," Arthur said, a sick sort of look of twisted delight on his face. "It's never good for the victim when Sirius is excited, he always hits so much harder." Draco could feel the man's sour breath on his face. He was too close, much too close. What was he going to do? Just when Draco found himself picturing the worst, Arthur moved away and the three left him hanging all alone, bleeding his life away.

Fred and George were waiting outside; not appearing worried at all. They seemed indifferent to what they knew was going on behind the closed door. But only on the outside. Inside their hearts and minds were screaming to stop this, but they knew it was too dangerous. One person was not worth jeopardizing their cover and the success of the allegiance (the rebellion) or so they kept telling themselves.

The ominous black door creaked open.

"Take care of him," Remus ordered. The twins nodded, studying how the three looked. Sirius looked joyful, which meant Draco was in bad shape. On the contrary, Remus looked frustrated, which told them Draco had not given any information. Arthur looked like he had found a new toy, causing Fred and George to feel sick, knowing what their fahter was planing.

"Make sure he doesn't die," Sirius said nastily. "But don't let him get comfortable. I want him to already be in pain when we start again tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Fred and George answered in a servile manor. Arthur looked proudly down at his sons.

"You'll make fine members (of the Order) soon," Arthur told them. "Keep up the good work."

"Of course, father," Fred said humbly.

"Thank you for you kind words, we don't deserve them," George continued. They both looked at the floor, knowing eye contact with superiors was forbidden.

"Now get back to work!" Remus snarled, still furious over Draco's stubbornness. The three older men headed off toward the new part of Grimmauld where almost a fifth of the Order was gathering for a large, very important meeting. Fred and George waited until the footsteps died out before going into the room. And when they had, both twins had to gasp at Draco's appearance.

"You know, George," Fred murmured. "He might be a lot more important then we thought."

"Yeah," George agreed. "I'm shocked he didn't tell them anything."

__

Gimme some credit…oh, please make the pain go away! Make it stop! I can't take it any more!

"He's a telepath!" George said, amazed.

__

Draco, if you can hear me, we're going to help you, hold on. Fred thought desperately. Quickly the twins walked over to the beaten boy and gently removed the chains from his ankles and George removed the ropes from his writs while Fred held him up. Once they were off Draco fell limply into Fred's arms. George conjured up a mattress to lay him on.

At the Meeting

"Quiet! Everybody shut UP!" James Potter roared. The yelling/talking subsided. James stood up on a raised platform in the auditorium, glaring at the crowd. Immediately it became dead silent.

"We are here to discuss how to get Harry back before Voldemort corrupts him," James said. But he did not look distressed in the least that his son was gone, on the contrary he looked almost happy.

"You're the smart one," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "You come up with a plan."

"I have," James said grinning wickedly. "Now…"

Somewhere Dark

"Things have been set in motion," he murmured. In his outstretched hands, floating just inches above, revolving slowly, was a small crystal sphere. With each rotation came a new image and he knew that he was the only one who really knew what was happening, and he would use that to his advantage.


End file.
